Why are you not my momma ?
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Parfois, notre vraie mère n'est pas celle qui nous a mis au monde, mais celle qui agit comme telle.


**Why are you not my momma ?**

L'infirmière en rouge était jolie.

Alessa ne la voyait que lorsqu'elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux (_pas souvent pas longtemps elle a trop mal_) mais quand elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence.

L'infirmière était jolie, avec des yeux gentils, des cheveux clairs qui devaient être doux au toucher et un pull de la couleur des cerises.

Alessa a mal tout le temps (_partout pourquoi ça n'arrête pas pourquoipourquoipourquoi_) et l'infirmière en rouge est là. Elle lui refait ses pansements. Elle essuie le pus et le sang.

(_elle pleure aussi_)

Quand elle ne la touche pas, l'infirmière s'assoit à côté du lit. Parfois elle prend un livre sur ses genoux et elle lui fait la lecture. Parfois elle chante.

(_elle a une jolie si jolie voix comme une sirène_)

Maman n'a jamais fait la lecture pour Alessa, elle n'a jamais chanté non plus pour elle. Elle ne l'a jamais prise dans ses bras, Alessa n'a jamais senti le parfum de ses cheveux.

(_elle est sûre que l'infirmière sent bon les fleurs ou les cerises ou la vanille_)

Maman ne vient presque jamais la voir. Quand elle le fait, Alessa est seule et elle a peur chaque fois parce que Maman est énervée et elle dit des mots bizarres et quand elle les dit Alessa sent quelque chose qui remue en elle et elle a encore plus mal et elle voudrait pleurer mais elle n'y arrive pas.

De temps en temps il y a un docteur qui vient la voir. Il a l'air méchant et Alessa ne l'aime pas.

(_il a fait pleurer l'infirmière en rouge_)

L'infirmière vient de moins en moins souvent, et Alessa a de plus en plus peur. Si l'infirmière disparaît elle restera toute seule. Elle ne pourra plus entendre la jolie voix qui lui raconte Peau d'Âne ou lui fredonne des chansons pop qui passent à la radio. Elle ne sentira plus ses mains qui la touchent sans la frapper, qui ne veulent pas lui faire encore plus mal.

(_neparspasneparspasLisaneparspasneparspas_)

La ville devient de plus en plus sombre. Alessa fait tellement de cauchemars, elle a tellement peur et tellement mal que ça finit par déborder dans le vrai monde. Et ça transforme les gens.

Maman n'est pas touchée. Le méchant docteur n'est pas touché. L'infirmière en rouge est touchée.

(_nonnonnonjevoulaispasjesuisdésoléepardonLisapardon Lisapardonpardon_)

Tout le monde disait à Alessa qu'elle était une sorcière. Les filles à l'école. Les maîtresses. Les marchands dans les boutiques. Maman. Et les sorcières ont des pouvoirs.

Alors elle attrape l'esprit de l'infirmière et elle le met dans une petite pièce qui ressemble à sa chambre à l'hôpital, mais toute blanche, et toute propre et pleine de lumière.

Alessa est assise sur le lit, et elle n'est pas brûlée. Elle porte son uniforme d'école, elle a des couettes et elle regarde l'infirmière qui est assise dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, les yeux fermés.

L'infirmière finit par se réveiller. Elle regarde la pièce, et ça se voit qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est.

(_c'est fait exprès_)

Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'Alessa est ici.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demande-t-elle, toute confuse.

Alessa la regarde sans ciller.

« Tu es ma maman. »

L'infirmière bat des paupières, surprise, puis elle demande gentiment :

« C'est vrai ? »

(_non c'est faux_)

« Oui. »

L'infirmière regarde encore Alessa, puis elle sourit. Elle ouvre les bras, et Alessa descend du lit pour s'installer sur ses genoux.

(_elle sent les pommes et la cannelle_)

Alessa ferme les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'infirmière.

« Chante, s'il te plaît. »

La voix de l'infirmière résonne entre les murs blancs.

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night..._

**La chanson est Sometimes de Britney Spears, parce que je cherchais une chanson de 1999 et je trouvais que celle-là décrit la relation Lisa-Alessa.**


End file.
